leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Tajemství skryté v runách 1
Vážení čtenáři, summoneři a summonerky, je to již pár měsíců, co jste viděli (vlastně četli) poslední díl Co jste možná nevěděli. Nyní konečně přichází další díl a ne ledajaký, přímo speciální! '' ''Přemýšleli jste někdy, čím je rozdílné League of Legends od ostatních MOBA her? Hardcore a profesionální hráče napadne spousta věcí, možná i ostatní napadne nějaký ten fakt, ale určitě se tu nenajde moc lidí smýšlejících jako já. A co je tedy ten mystický rozdíl? Je to přeci příběh! Takový příběh, který si sebou LoL nese, by mohlo závidět kdejaké MMORPG. Bohužel je faktem, že většinu lidí nezajímá, chtějí jen hrát. Pokud patříte mezi tyto lidi, dnešní epizoda se vám nebude líbit. Ale pro ty ostatní mám dobrou zprávu! Kromě příběhů jednotlivých šampiónů zde máme i eventy či speciální tématické updaty. Pak je tu i Journal of Justice, o jehož vývoj se i samotný Riot nestará (pro mě z nepochopitelných důvodů). Ale dost kecání, chci vám představit člověka, jenž nás bude provázet tímto seriálem Tajemství skryté v runách a tím je Frederick Nosby, demacijský historik, fanoušek Ligy Legend a takový „Indiana Jones“ Runeterry. A tady je tedy jeho příběh. Tajemství skryté v runách: úvodní první část - Život Fredericka Nosbyho Pro většinu lidí začíná život v křiku, a pokud ne, není to pro ty lidi moc dobré. Ten dětský jekot hlásá světu: „Jsem tady! Jsem tady a docela dost se divím! Jsem tady, jsem malinké, jsem ta nejsnazší kořist na světě, ale ŽIJU!!“ Pro většinu lidí život začne, pomalu se rozbíhá, dokud nezačne upalovat šíleným tryskem vpřed, aby nakonec zabrzdil tak, jako balónek plný vody zabrzdí o betonovou zeď; z něčeho plného se stane něco prázdného, a zbylá schránka, která leží v kaluži času, již pozbývá své podstaty a stává se objektem zapomínání. Ano, pro většinu lidí, život začíná, proudí a končí, to vše jedinkrát. Chlapci jménem Frederick Nosby začal život dvakrát. Jednou normálně, jako každému jinému capartovi a podruhé doopravdy, právě dnes. Oproti dnešnímu dni byly všechny předchozí jenom pouhou náhražkou života a on teprve nyní viděl, jak nízké byly jeho obzory. Cítil nepopsatelnou bázeň, naprostý úžas v čirém slova smyslu – byl tak protkán emocemi, že nevěděl co si s nimi počít. Všechno co sem kdy zažil se tomuhle nikdy nevyrovná, pomyslel si, a měl pravdu. Všechno co zažil na tuto událost vskutku nemá. Ještě před třemi dny na tom byl stejně jako většina dalších Demacijských dětí, i když je pravda, že byl z těch šťastnějších. Mohl se těšit. Mohl počítat ty jednotlivé kousíčky roku jménem „dny“ (mohl a zároveň musel) , neboť už byl velmi blízko té posvátné věkové hranici. Dvanáct. Pro většinu mladistvého osazenstva vznešeného města Demacie to bylo magické číslo. Žádné z mladých dětí neví, co se stane až tu hranici překročí. Před ní jste byli jenom malý kluci a to kluci dost unudění, neboť toto město není dětským radovánkám zrovna dvakrát nakloněno a to zejména kvůli velmi přísným trestům. Vláda se rozhodla vychovávat ratolesti pevně už od útlého věku a nutno říct, že to funguje podle jejich plánů. Žádná rozbitá okna, žádné odpadky od nedojedených krekrů, žádné rychle pobíhající figurky malých ďáblů, těsně od mechanizovaných či koňských povozů. Frederika to velmi nudilo. Jako malinkatý Fredý se kolikrát často pouštěl na „průzkumy“, což podle něj nejčastěji znamenalo odplazit se co nejdál od své matky a rozbít co nejvíce věcí.. Samozřejmě, že za to vždycky schytal výprask a mohl být sebemenší prcek. Holt, jeho matka i otec byli Demáciané od kosti. Cit pro řád a organizovanost jim vytékal z pórů. Možná právě proto si to vesmír kompenzoval na jejich dítěti. Obě zmíněné ctnosti ho totiž neustále míjejí a na jejich místo nastupuje chaos a smůla. Ale samozřejmě, že on o tom nemá ani páru. Dělal to co dělaly všechny děti – chodil do školy, ze školy domů, tam ho zaúkolovala rodina, takže se musel starat o porcelánové nádobí a přezdobený dům (někdy ho nutili i do zahrady a to byly dny, kdy si nemohl jít hrát ani na malou chvilku, ACHJO) a pak, pokud si ho otec nezavolal na pravidelné kázání „o Demacianské slávě a zhoubném nádoru jménem Noxus“, které nesnášel, už jenom proto, že ho slyšel snad stokrát a mění se v něm jenom počet a druh kleteb, si mohl Fred jít užívat své dětství. Jenomže užívání si v Demacii má velmi malý potenciál. Jediné, co přicházelo v úvahu, pro kluka, kterému bude za pár let dvanáct, bylo scházet se stejně starými dětmi a pro Fredericka to bylo k nevydržení, protože, věřte tomu nebo ne, většina dětí tohoto městského státu byla čistě jen miniaturní kopií svých rodičů. Kolikrát se snažil je přesvědčit, kolikrát jim vyprávěl o hře, kterou vymyslel a která sestává z rychlých nohou a plácání se do zad, ale oni jenom vytříbeně pozdvihly obočí, zpražili ho nechápaným a zároveň povýšeným pohledem a bavili se dál. Z toho, jak se rádoby umoudřele snaží diskutovat o důležitých věcech (díky mladistvé naivitě a barvě jejich hlasů však neúmyslně tuto činnost parodují) vždycky skoro vytékal Fredymu mozek z uší. Nedokázal to pochopit. Cítil v sobě jakousi nevybitou energii, šílenou masu spontánnosti, která ho v takových chvílích div nepřinutila zařvat: „UÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ, COŽE? NOXUS COŽE? DEMACOŽE? JÁ SE CHCI PRÁT, NEBO DO NĚČEHO KOPAT, NEBO SKÁKAT, BĚHAT, PROVOKOVAT, ŠTÍPAT, COKOLI, PRO JARVANOVI HRÁBĚ (otcova oblíbená kletba), JEN NEPROBÍREJTE FURT DOKOLA TO PITOMÝ POČASÍ!!!!“ Kdyby takhle vyjádřil svou nespokojenost, dostal by okamžitě nějaký trest podle Demacijského zákoníku. Pan úředník by, po krátké diskusi s otcem, jednoduše nalistoval určenou stránku v obrovském dokumentu, najel by prstem na „narušování veřejného klidu“, přejel po lince k výměru trestu, sjel trošku dolů, aby se dostal do kolonky pro děti a ohlásil, že mladého pana Nosbyho čekají tři dny domácího vězení, bez nároku na sladké – ti byropsi totiž vědí, co mají malé děti rády. Ah, řekl by úředník, moje chyba, jsou to čtyři dny, protože jste řekl „pitomý“, což je samozřejmě zakázaná kletba. Za ty čtyři dny by nemohl ani do školy a to by na tom bylo zdaleka to nejhorší, protože Demacijská škola, to je ten pravý teror a Fred by si to určitě myslel taky, kdyby slovo teror bylo v jakémkoli Demacijském slovníku. Veškeré dny trestů se ve škole nepromíjejí a veškerou látku si musíte dopsat a sám se všechno doučit, učitel vás potom tvrdě vyzkouší. Bylo to hrozné. Nejde o tu klasickou nechuť se učit, tu naopak Fred inkasoval od stvořitele v míře více než dostatečné. Jde o to CO a od KOHO se učil a ještě chvíli učit bude. Nejvíc důrazu kladlo zdejší školství na historii a písemnictví, na dramatiku a etiketu. Historie, to byla nuda, která Fredovi vyvolávala v uších tupé pískání, mohl poslouchat klidně dvě hodiny v kuse, pokyvovat hlavou na učitelovi řečnické otázky a opakovat po něm starodávná hesla, ale jakmile to skončilo, zjistil, že nemá nic. Naprosté prázdno. Písemnictví pro něj bylo ještě horší, studovat jak se píše ho nebavilo ani v nejmenším, mnohem radši si spíš něco přečetl. Z etikety mu bylo na zvracení, teda pokud se to netýkalo holek, tam mu žaludek žádnou povodní nehrozil, ale hlava zase nemohla pochopit, proč mají holky taková privilegia a kluci ne. Je to proto, že kluci cítí v hloubce břicha něco podivného, když se na ně dívají? Nevěděl, ale nikdy se na to nezeptá. Ano, ve škole měli i pro děti z jiných krajů nejoblíbenější předmět jménem Rozvoj těla, což by sice mohlo být provedeno v zábavném duchu dětských her, které by zároveň děcka zabavily a ještě jim zpevnily máslíčkovité svalíky, jenže to bychom museli být v jiném městě. Takhle se všechny děti naženou na lesklý mramorový dvorek (Fred mu s pocitem zadostiučinění začal tajně říkat Buzerplac) a jedou hezky synchronicky leh-sed-leh-sed, vstyk!, do kliku!, raz-dva-raz-dva-raz-dva, johohó, máslíčko bude mít dost útrum. Jejich učitel byl kdysi Demacisjkým praporčíkem. Když má dobrou náladu, nechává je zaběhat si pár koleček kolem dvora a to je prakticky jediná věc pro potěchu, která se dá i tak stěží nazvat zábavou, pokud nejste moc dobrý běžec, což naštěstí Fred byl. Pokud se na všechny tyto okolnosti podíváte shůry, zjistíte, že být dítětem v Demacii je dost ošklivá věc. Ve dvou letech už vás denně oddělují od rodičů, které tak instinktivně milujete a odvádějí do „jesliček“, kde se do nich začíná vštěpovat „vznešený duch demacijský“. Jakým způsobem? To záleží na tom, do čeho jste se narodili. Je zákonem dáno, že být demacijským měšťanem je nesmírná čest. Pro lidi, kteří žijí v chudých vesnicích, v divokých stepích, horských údolích a lesnatých kopcích, je Demacie něco jako sen – nedostižný a ve své podstatě dokonalý. Pokud někteří z nich město někdy navštívili, toto přesvědčení v nich jen narůstalo, neboť ono město je vskutku impozantní. Majestátnost zářícího zlata a stříbra dává najevo sílu tohoto městského státu, hrdé standarty se třepotají ve větru, připevněné na masivních, téměř do nebe sahajících žerdích. Dlážděné cesty jsou zdobeny mozaikami a kameny se složitými reliéfy, klenby velkých, zřejmě důležitých staveb podpírají mohutná sloupoví zdobená drahými kovy; jejich dveře jsou z leštěného mahagonu či abehirtistu, vzácného druhu stromu barvy slunce, který dávno a dávno jistý starý muž zasadil uprostřed města a který se prý podle staré legendy silně zatřásl, právě ve chvíli kdy dospěl v mohutného krále stromů, a do všech koutů Demacie vyslal zárodky této slavné demacijské okrasy – svá semínka. Nikdo neví, odkud tento druh stromu přišel, ale prozatím ho nikdo neviděl jinde, než v Demacii. Jejich květy mají jasně modrou barvu a voní velmi pronikavou nasládlou vůní jarního deštíku. Na jeho pokácení je potřeba zvláštní povolení, kteréhož součástí je mimo jiné i zasazení dalšího stromu. A proto jich je ve městě dost a je na ně radost pohledět, neboť jsou stejně, ne-li krásnější, než domy a náměstí. Každý chudý chasník musí být, kráčeje touto nádhernou pohádkou, okouzlen. Mocnou architekturu města skvěle doplňuje sveřepě vyhlížející městská stráž. Tito kopím ozbrojení válečníci byli vybráni už od útlého dětství, kdy byla zjištěna jejich vhodná tělesná konstituce a poté byli ihned nasazeni do nejnáročnějšího tréninku v historii válečného výcviku. I dnes můžete vidět vyvolené děti běhat po odlehlých demacijských ulicích, pod velením nekompromisního důstojníka a pokud se někdy zajdete rozhlédnout z prostředku mostu Věčné Naděje, jenž přechází přes jedinou demácijskou řeku Seliciu, naskytne se vám pohled na vojenské cvičiště, kde mladí adepti podnikají vyčerpávající silový trénink – obrovskými palicemi z hrubé oceli rytmickými pohyby buší do velkých měchů, jednou z přes levé rameno a pak přes z druhé. Měchy ty palice odráží a pokud nechcete vyrazit vedlejšímu příteli zuby (….spíš urazit hlavu…), či praštit sám sebe, musíte mít těžký buchar neustále pod kontrolou a to vyžaduje opravdu velmi silné paže. Právě proto jsou ochránci míru v Demacii tak nesmírně ramenatí a houževnatí. Epické zbroje vykládané zlatem tento dojem jenom podtrhují, stejně jako dlouhé pláště a rudé chocholy vyšších šarží. Nebezpečněji než oni vypadá snad už jenom královská garda. Obyvatelé města samozřejmě nezůstávají pozadu, co se týče impozantní módy. Pokud nepatří k militantní složce, je jejich šat je povětšinou tvořen z velmi kvalitního hedvábí či sametu a v žádném případě nesmí chybět zlato, i když samozřejmostí zůstává, že výjimky se najdou vždycky. Jako doplněk tohoto vzácného ošacení užívají ženy svůdných masek a účesů, muži elegantních klobouků, a docela často je k vidění i něco více či méně výstředního, jako například člověk oděný celý ve zlatě se stříbrem protkávanou rudou kápí, či dáma s příliš vysokými jehlovými podpatky a maskou s dlouhým, vskutku prapodivným způsobem vkusným, papoušcím zobákem. Vesničan bude žasnout v němém úžasu. Ale jak bude v Demacii trávit nějaký ten čas, začne v něm něco hlodat. To jak nádherné a dokonalé věty lidé pronášejí. To jak krásně se usmívají. Jak ve správný čas káravě hledí a v jiný zase nonšalantně přikyvují. Jak chodí, jak jedí, jak stojí, jak je všude, zatraceně všude cítit jejich sebejistota a zároveň, přesně tak, jak by to v dokonalém světě mělo být, pokora. Je to tak nádherné, že ať už člověk (který není úplně tupý a bezduchý) chce, nebo nechce, probudí se v něm malý červíček, červíček Skeptíček, a začne se ptát: Jak je to vlastně doopravdy? Co se skrývá za tím nádherným úsměvem, který říká, chápu tě, a pokud ne, jsem ochoten nechat si to vysvětlit? Co se honí hlavou těm nezpochybnitelně dokonalým lidem? Baví se o něčem jiném než o počasí a politice? A proč se tu děti tak málo smějí? Ale dnes se Frederick smál, doslova jásal, křičel, hučel, zkrátka byl v naprostém vytržení a proto jeho nejlepší den jeho života skončil o moc dříve než měl. Za narušování klidu byl vykázán z místa, které mu otevřelo oči a naplnilo srdce touhou. A když se, právě teď, zmítal v náručí dvou ochránců pořádku, jeho jediná spořádaná myšlenka byla: JE TOHLE SKUTEČNĚ SKUTEČNÉ? TO JE TEDY NĚCO!!! Pro Wiki a LLoL napsal Morlang Sei‘ Khara Kategorie:Tajemství skryté v runách Kategorie:Co jste možná nevěděli